Deathly Hallows Ficlets
by loralee1
Summary: Deathly Hallows spoilers, ficlets set during or after DH. Possibly AU
1. A True Gryffindor

A True Gryffindor

by Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I make no money for this.

Warning: Spoilers for DH

Neville Longbottom stood frozen by Voldemort's spell, raging to himself. He felt that he'd failed . Harry was dead. Then the sorting hat dropped over his eyes.

"Summoning me like that, just who does he think he is, no more sortings well we'll show him won't we Neville Longbottom?" said the hat.

"I-" started Neville as the flames engulfed him.

"Don't worry, I am a powerful magical artifact after all, mere flames won't hurt me. Now pay attention. You've got to finish your mission, the one Potter gave you, so he can finish his," said the hat.

"But Harry's dead," whispered Neville.

"Nonsense, Potter's alive and waiting for you. I'll provide you with what you need. You can do it, you are a true Gryffindor after all. Oh, and when you get the time have Potter speak with me," said the hat with a chuckle.

Neville felt the body bind break and he whipped the apparently burning hat off his head. Something glinted from within and without thinking he pulled the sword out. Harry was counting on him.


	2. The Pact

The Pact

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: DH spoilers

They were sitting in their spot near the park. Lily was cleaning the cut on Severus's forehead.

"I really appreciate what you did, Severus. Petunia should have thanked you as well," said Lily.

"It was nothing, Lily," said Severus.

She sat back and looked at him then placed a hand on top of his resting on his knee. "It was very noble of you to protect her from those bullies."

He looked down for a moment then up into her eyes, "I did it for you, I promise Lily, I'll always protect you and yours."

They were both startled by the flash of light from where Lily's hand rested on Severus's.


	3. Surprise

Surprise

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Post DH, AU, I didn't really care for the epilogue so I changed things a bit, humor

After the final battle Harry was kept very busy helping to rebuild the Ministry. Hermione tired of being nagged by Mrs Weasley about when she might marry Ron, fled to Australia to find her parents, restore their memories and spend some time with them

When Molly Weasley found out that Hermione was back she insisted that she join the family for dinner one Sunday intent upon returning to her campaign to unite Hermione and Ron in marriage. She was surprised however by Hermione's appearance.

"Hermione dear, are you putting on weight?" asked Molly at dinner.

Hermione blushed slightly and replied with a smile, "A little Mrs. Weasley but that's only natural, of course, in my condition."

Molly Weasley immediately demanded a wedding. Ron yelled demanding why she hadn't told him. Ginny and Fleur gushed and giggled. Harry only shook his head and went back to work.

Hermione put her foot down. Her parents would not be back in England until the next year and any wedding would wait until they could attend. "I'm not sure that I am ready for marriage yet anyway Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to finish my education. I've engaged the services of a house elf as a nanny and will be returning to Hogwarts in the fall."

News flew as it does the day Hermione went into labor and all the Weasleys and Harry were there in the waiting room. Molly Weasley was a flurry of nerves and had really hoped that Ron would back out at the last minute so she could be in the room with Hermione.

They were all shocked however when after a long wait the door to the room slammed open and a red faced Ron appeared.

"Ron, is everything all right? Is the baby all right?" cried Molly.

"The baby's fine but I'll tell you right now there won't be any damn wedding," snarled Ron. He shoved his way down the hall and apparated away.

The outraged Molly stomped into Hermione's room followed by the rest of the clan and Harry.

"Hermione, dear, what is wrong with Ron?" she asked. Then she gazed down at the baby Hermione held. A beautiful baby with black hair and startling green eyes. Molly's eyes widened and her mouth formed a shocked O, then she fainted dead away.

"How could you," shouted Ginny who then slapped Harry and stormed out of the room.

Harry blinked at Hermione a moment and said, "Something you want to tell me?"

AN: Ron should never have left them alone in that tent, what did he think would happen. lol


	4. The Dream

The Dream

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Spoilers for DH and hokey cliché to follow.

Harry stood on the platform arm around Ginny with Lily leaning up against him until the train was out of sight. Then he turned and with a shudder woke in his bed.

He sat up in the murky pre-dawn. Hedwig hooted at him from her cage. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A dream, it was all a dream he thought. How can that be? He wondered. He rummaged through his trunk for his copy of Unfogging the Future and began to flip through it. There was a chapter on prescient dreams. Could that really be true? Could he have dreamed the future.

He sat stiffly for a moment, if he was invited to the World Cup and Krum caught the snitch then he'd know wouldn't he. No he'd ask his Aunt after breakfast, after Uncle Vernon had gone to work, if she'd known Snape. Because-- because if she had, if he really could trust Snape, then that could – would change everything. Even if Snape was a git.

He scrambled for pen and paper. He needed to write it down, before he forgot. The prophecy, the horcurxes. He would change it. He wouldn't be so damn stupid this time.

AN: This little bunny is up for adoption. I won't be writing it but if you'd like to take a whack at it let me know, drop me a link :)


	5. Career Counseling

Career Counseling

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Spoilers for DH

The boy knocked on the Professor's half open door and then stuck in his head. "You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked.

"Ah, yes Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I have been going over your marks and have spoken with your other teachers. I dare say you shouldn't have any trouble with your O.W.L.s this year. Have you thought about what you might want to do when you leave Hogwarts? You have the marks to be an Auror like your father and the work you've done with your cross-house study group and the tutoring of some younger students shows you would make an excellent teacher. Perhaps further education? A mastery in Charms or Potions?" the Professor finally looked up into the boys extraordinary green eyes.

"Oh, well I did have some thoughts about what I'd like to do," said the boy an engaging grin playing about his lips and causing the Professor to smile back.

"Do tell me, Mr. Potter," he said.

"Well it does tie into the friends I've been making in all the houses. I'll need minions, you see," said the boy enthusiastically.

"Minions?" questioned the Professor the smile beginning to dissipate.

"Oh, yes, you see Professor, I think I'll like to be the next Dark Lord."

"I beg your pardon?" whispered the Professor in shock.

"The next Dark Lord," repeated the boy, "You know a sociopathic, meglomaniacal Dark Lord bent on World domination."

"Sociopathic?" repeated the Professor.

"Oh, yes I can't very well be a pychopath because I do know right from wrong, I just don't care much, you know?" said the boy producing a twisted little grin and causing the Professor to shudder.

"But your father--"

"Yeah, I know Dad's an auror and he'll have to try to stop me but it would be kind of nice to have his undivided attention once in awhile," said the boy with a scowl.

"But your family is so normal," sputtered the Professor.

"Oh, you'd think so but let me tell you now how not normal we are. Us kids are all named for dead people. James Fredric, bullying git, destined for the Ministry or the joke shop maybe both, felt he had to live down to his name- Scion of the Marauders and Twins, life of the party, consummate Gryffindor. And Lily, Dad always said it didn't matter what house we were in but Mum certainly freaked when Lily was sorted into Slytherin. And of course there's me, Albus Severus, named for two great Headmasters of Hogwarts, war heroes, gaahh the pressure. All I hear is how great a man Albus Dumbledore was, how much he did, people go quiet when asked about Severus Snape though, they whisper about how surprised they were when everyone knew he was an evil git." Albus waved a hand. "Then, of course, there were the fights. Mum and Dad put on a good front but Mum's never been happy that Dad didn't use his 'fame'. She wanted to be a society wife and Dad refused to go," the boy shook his head and sighed. "It's enough to give anyone a complex."

"But- but you're a nice boy," said the Professor.

Albus Severus grinned again, "Well, yeah, I have to attract followers you know. I'm not ready to launch my career yet. I still have to come up with a platform and an anagram."

"Why tell me, now then?" the professor almost whined.

"Oh, well you have a choice of course, you can join me and get in on the ground floor or you can organize the defense. After all that's a Hogwarts tradition, leading the fight against Dark Lords. Would you like to be my mentor turned enemy, Professor?" he inquired fingering the wand in his pocket idly.

"Oh, er, may I get back to you?" said the hesitant Professor.

"Sure, sir, like I said I'm not ready to go public yet. Is that all?"

"Um, is there a back up career that you might like? In case your first choice doesn't work out?" asked the Professor falling back on routine.

"Oh, yeah, broomstick design. Dad owns some shares in Nimbus and I have an internship there this summer," the boy gushed enthusiastically.

The Professor blinked and said, "Ah, very good, Mr. Potter, er you may go."

The boy stood and smiled widely, "Thanks Professor, it was great to discuss this with you."

The Professor wiped his brow as the boy strode confidently out of his office leaving the door ajar. He heard another boy's voice asking, "Hey, Potter, what did the Professor want?"

"Career counseling, Malfoy, I told him I wanted to be the next Dark Lord."

The laugher in the corridor reassured the Professor. By dinner that evening the Professor had convinced himself that the boy had been playing a prank on him. Albus Severus Potter was a natural leader, bright, outgoing and magically strong but still much like his father and everyone knew Harry Potter would never go dark. He smiled down at the boy sitting with his head bent over a paper and acknowledged it had been a very good joke.

"Hey, Potter, what are you doing?" asked one of his dorm mates quietly.

"Oh, just seeing what I can spell with all the letters in my name," replied the boy with a grin.


	6. Twenty Years Later

Twenty Years Later

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: DH spoilers

Summary: AU, Harry sees a dead man and stops to chat.

Harry Potter hated escorting prisoners, he hated travel by portkey, he hated that American's put their international portkey terminals in their airports, he hated crowds and having to wait an hour and half for the next portkey back to Britain. He glanced idly about the waiting area and decided he hated screaming kids as well. Then he noticed the tall man entering the pub next to the waiting area and his breath caught, he would recognize that profile, that nose anywhere. A drink, yes a drink would be good.

He strode up to the bar and turned to the man, "Hello, Snape, I thought you were dead," he said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon," said the man tuning to face him. Harry's breath caught again. The gravelly voice was most definitely not Snape's, the black eyes were soft and humor filled, soft laugh lines creased the face.

He straightened and his face fell, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said with disappointment.

The man's mouth curved upwards, "A dead man?"

Harry replied, "Well, yes, I was hoping actually, you see I saw-- at least I thought I saw him die but we couldn't find the body when it came time to--" he broke off flushing. "I suppose that does sound rather stupid."

"Not at all. I think most of us would like to find a friend that we think gone, still alive," said the man with a smile.

"Oh, Snape wasn't a friend, er, I mean he was my teacher, he saved my life but er, he hated me. Gods you must think I'm a complete idiot. Can I buy you drink?" asked Harry just as the bartender sat one in front of the man and looked at Harry.

The man's grin widened, "I already have one but I suppose I have time for a second before my portkey. I would like to hear more about this dead man who hates you."

Harry laughed and ordered a beer.

"Snape was a vicious, evil git, a spy for the light, a talented potions master and the reason we won the war," said Harry in a soft voice. "I didn't trust him and I didn't like him until after he was dead and I realized just how much he'd done for us, for the light, for me." Harry grimaced and shrugged, "I named my middle child for him."

The man nodded, "You have family then, you'll be glad to get home to them."

Harry shook his head and took a long drink, "My kids are all at Hogwarts now, my wife-- ex-wife has the house. So I don't really have a home right now. How about you?"

"I own a small shop in the wizarding section of San Francisco. I will be glad to get back to work," he said then he turned his head away to look at the arrival and departure screen in the corner of the bar and Harry saw the scars.

Without thinking Harry reached out to touch the man's neck where his shirt collar had pulled away. Where the scars from Nagini's bite showed clearly the damage done to his neck. The reason his voice was changed. Snape flinched as Harry's fingers touched his neck and turned back to him. Harry's hand hovered in the air as Harry stared in shock.

"It is you," whispered Harry. The corner of Snape's mouth turned up and the amusement sparkled in his eye, "Hello, Potter."

Harry's hand dropped and he whispered, "How, why?"

Snape shrugged, "The how isn't really important, the why, well I really didn't think Azkaban was where I wanted to be. I couldn't see anyone forgiving me for the things I had to do. I didn't count on your gryffindorish tenacity in making me a hero." He chuckled, "An Order of Merlin posthumously, I heard. I didn't want to stay. To remember. I had a way out, I took it."

"I-- I'm glad. I almost wish I'd had a way out. I love my children but gods I could have done without the hero worship."

"Is that why you pressed for me to be acknowledged? To share the limelight? Mr. Longbottom wasn't enough to take the focus from you?" Snape asked.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, "it was the right thing to do."

"So you said you named a child for me?" he asked changing the subject.

Harry grinned and dug out his wallet. "This is James the eldest, this in my girl Lily, and this one is Albus Severus."

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to saddle him with a name like that?" asked Snape in outrage.

"I have no idea," laughed Harry. "How about you? You have kids?"

"No, I've never been inclined that way. I don't much care for children, you know, they are horrid creatures. I much prefer the company of adults," he said with a smirk.

"You said you own a shop, potions?" asked Harry.

"Special orders, mostly, I do quite a bit of research. I tried to keep abreast of what was going on in Britain. You became an Auror, I believe. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Harry grimaced, "Extradition, brought a prisoner here, inter-agency cooperation. PR mostly, you know the great dark wizard hunter Harry Potter caught their murderer and brought him back."

Snape laughed and Harry thought it sounded nice, strange but nice and laughed as well.

"So what do you intend to do now?" asked Snape.

Harry blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

A scowled flashed briefly across Snape's face. "Do you feel you must reveal me to the wizarding world? Or can you forget you saw me when you return?"

"Oh," Harry paused and took another drink, "I don't think I can forget about you. But no, I don't see a need to drag you into the public eye. It's bad enough I'm there. I've got witches battering down my doors again now the I've divorced." He grinned crookedly for a moment, "Whereabouts is your shop? Perhaps I'll come hide with you."

The PA blared a warning that the San Fransisco portkey was now available for departure.

Snape put his drink down and turned to face Harry, "You need no excuse to come and visit, you are most welcome." He pulled a dry napkin toward him and wrote down an address. "I'm using the name Prince now," he said with a slight smirk, "Toby Prince. Do come, when ever you wish."

Then he strode off toward the departure point without a backward glance leaving Harry clutching the napkin like a lifeline.


	7. Not Quite Happily Ever After

Not Quite Happily Ever After  
by Loralee  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: DH Spoilers, **Ginny bashing**.  
AN: Red wanted the back story to the ex-wife remark in Twenty Years Later. If you like Ginny then this story is probably not for you. I'm not a fan of the Harry/Ginny pairing and I write for my own amusement. :)

Harry settled back against the stone wall and opened the bottle as he began to speak: I need to talk and didn't think you'd mind listening. I have to make a decision. Lily started Hogwarts yesterday. All I really ever wanted was to be normal, to have a family, to be loved for me. I do have some of that. I have the family, I love my children and they love me. I have to believe that it's been worth it.

When I realized that Voldemort was really dead and that I was going to get to live, to have a life I thought then that I would get the Happy Ever After they talk about in fairy tales. It isn't that easy though. Happy Ever After doesn't just come. You have to work at it, to compromise on the small things in order to get along.

I guess it started in sixth year. Did you know that Ginny dosed me with love potion? I didn't know either. I got so jealous when I saw her with someone else and then we kissed and everything was great. I felt like I was normal but then everything happened, you know and then there were several days between the tower and the funeral. I hid out and didn't eat with the rest of them, with Ginny. I suspect that she must have missed giving me a dose or maybe it was the shock but I did one of the most cowardly things I've every done and broke up with her at the funeral. She surprised me then. She didn't make a scene.

She kissed me in the run up to Bill's wedding. It must have frustrated the hell out of her when I back off. Of course I thought about her off and on all during the Horcrux hunt but I don't think I missed Ginny as much as I missed the idea of Ginny. You know the idea that there might be someone out there that loved me and that I could love.

After Voldemort was gone I avoided her for quite awhile. I felt guilty that Fred died. Hermione was off tracking down her parents and Ron had gone with her. I was at loose ends so I ended up living with Andy Tonks to help take care of Teddy. I found I had a lot of money. I set up a trust for Teddy and helped Andy with the expenses. I dated a few muggle girls but having secrets doesn't make for a good relationship.

Kingsley asked for my help in reforming the Auror Department and I became an Auror. Rebuilt the Ministry. I made sure Snape got the recognition he deserved and tried to stay out of the public eye.

Then Ron and Hermione got married. I was best man and Gin was maid of honor. I remember at the reception Ginny smiling at me and handing me a glass of champaign, telling me I needed to make a toast. We dance the rest of the evening and I took her home with me. Everything was perfect, almost, Andy didn't like Gin, never had really warmed up to her. I was pretty stupid, she tried to warn me but I was in love. I moved out. Spent a couple of nights in Grimmauld, Gin started going on about fixing it up and the parties we could have. I hate that place, finally sold it off a few years ago. Then we looked at flats. She wanted a big one in Diagon Alley. I picked a smaller one in a muggle area near to Diagon. I figured since it was my money I should get to pick. We lived there for six months.

There were all these little things about Ginny that drove me nuts. She loves to spend money, my money never hers. She was working with George but anytime we went anywhere I paid, I bought the groceries, paid the rent and utilities. It wasn't that I couldn't afford it or even that I wouldn't have done it anyway it was the fact that she never, not once offered to help with the expenses. She had this habit of hitting when she got mad, too. After six months of her whacking me when she got mad I almost broke her wrist. I told her that I grew up with yelling and hitting and I wasn't going to put up with it. Then I walked out and stayed a couple of nights at Andy's.

She begged me to talk to her, we met for coffee in a little shop. She was sorry, she would do it again. Then the bombshell she was pregnant. I was shocked, as far as I knew she was on the potion to prevent that. She said it was the Weasley curse. That the potion didn't always work. That her mum had gotten pregnant twice when she was on the potion.

Well we got married, of course. She was upset I wouldn't pay for the wedding. There was no way I would have insulted Arthur that way. I explained that we'd try to get her parents to take some money later after we were married but that didn't make her happy either. I chalked it up to wedding jitters and hormones.

In the mean time I bought a little house just down the street from Andy's as I had missed Teddy and I wanted my children to be close to my godson. Gin was upset that I hadn't let her help pick it out. It was too small, too close to Andy, and in a muggle neighborhood. I warded the house, expanded a couple of rooms, connected to the floo and gave her a decorating budget.

When James was born I opened a trust for him. That started another fight. She wanted to know where the money came from. When she found out I had another vault she wanted access. I put my foot down. It was money from my parents and Sirius. We could live on my salary and investments. We did not need to use that money.

The money I gave the twins worked out well, they made me a partner and George kept adding profit to my account. I'd used some of the Potter and Black money to fund other start up business after the war. Some straight loans, some investments. I used it to fund Teddy's trust and would do the same for my own children. I also started smaller accounts for Ron and Hermione's kids..

After Al was born she wanted a bigger house in the country. She wanted an estate with elves and for me to go into politics. She wanted to be the Minister of Magic's wife. We've been having that fight for the last thirteen years off and on.

Ginny thought going into this that I should take advantage of my fame. She thought that we'd take our place in society. She wanted fancy dress parties and glitz. I'm happy to sit at home, have a nice dinner, play with the kids and watch a bit of telly. It funny now that I think about it. That's just what Vernon Dursley wanted too, only he got me disrupting his life.

There's only fourteen months between Al and Lily. Molly and the Healer both gave me hell when Gin found out she was pregnant again. She told them I wanted a large family. It was about that time I found out she'd been taking money out of James' trust. I denied her access to the accounts. She was sick with Lily though so I started dropping off both boys at Molly's every morning on my way to work and picking them up on the way home every evening. After Lily was born the three of them were a lot of work so the boys still went to Molly's. She started home schooling them with the rest of the grandchildren as soon as they were old enough. Al started a bit early, he's always loved books.

Then we were back to the bigger house issue. I took steps and went to the healer and had a vasectomy. Magical ones are easily reversible by a healer and I didn't want to put Ginny's health at risk. Three were enough. I was happy, mostly.

James is a prankster, he adores his Uncle George and plays quidditch, made the Gryffindor team second year as a chaser. Al's more serious, he doesn't really care for pranks, I think maybe because he's been the butt of too many. We were surprised when he was sorted into Ravenclaw but it suits him, I think. Lily is bright, outgoing and beautiful. Ginny hit the roof this morning when her owl came. She can't believe our Lils was sorted into Slytherin. I don't think it matters and said so. Ginny hit me and cursed. Blamed me. I can't for the life of me figure out why.

I walked out. I don't love Gin, I don't think I even like her much. I'm going to stop in at the castle and tell my daughter that I'm proud of her, explain to all three that I love them but not their mum. That I've decided to seek a divorce. Then I'm going to find a new place to live and see if I can find my happy ever after. Thanks for listening.

Harry stood and vanished the now empty fire whiskey bottle. He cast a sobering charm and removed the notice me not and walked determinedly away from the white tomb toward Hogwarts.


End file.
